


办公室的故事

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	办公室的故事

脑残小段子

GGAD和詹莉预警

教授们的办公室生活

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

我是斯内普，对，西弗勒斯·斯内普，霍格沃茨的魔药学教授，斯莱特林的院长，如假包换的混血王子。

众所周知，我有两个伟大的人生理想，其中一个恐怕已经无法实现了，如果你心地善良或者不想尝尝蜇人咒，就不要再问我一句关于这件事的问题了。我想说的是第二个理想——成为一名黑魔法防御术的教授。这个岗位对我来说很有吸引力，尽管我一直是魔药天才，但是熟悉的领域总会使天才感到厌倦，所以我一直渴望挑战自我。

以梅林的名义起誓，我不是那种轻言放弃的人，尽管任职以来，黑魔法防御术的职位换了十几个人，没有一次轮到我头上，但我并没有气馁。出于某些原因，这个职位的流动性极强，我还年轻，总有一天我可以实现这个理想。

然而，命运之神从来没有眷顾过我，这次也一样，我正在考虑要不要放弃这个理想，把自己的人生变成一个彻头彻尾的悲剧。

是的，我从来都不是一个害怕牺牲的人，哪怕那个职位会使人变成血泡泡，或者神智不清，或者禁林里的马人会狠狠地踹你的屁股……这些困难都不能把我吓退，我依然信心满满地又一次向校长提出了申请，然而这一次我遇到了一个无法解决的问题。

 

"西弗勒斯，很高兴你又来了，刚好来杯茶。"看吧，那个狡猾的教授头子每次都这样热情地迎接我，然后拒绝我的请求。

然而我并没有被他的微笑收买，而是体现了极高的职业素养:面无表情地拒绝了喝茶的邀请，并递上我的申请书。

"你的能力确实可以胜任，只是我们已经有了更加合适的人选……"

呵！果然不出所料，好在我对这种小失败已经习以为常了，就在我准备平和地接受这个结果然后潇洒地转身离开的时候，我听到了一些难以接受的事情。

"我很高兴盖勒特·格林德沃先生愿意接下这个职位。"

那一刻，我又一次听到了梦想破灭的声音，我的梦想很久之前就破灭过一次，现在那个破灭的证据每天都在我的眼前蹦跶，而现在——我再也不能寄希望于那个小小的诅咒把我的同事赶走了，是的，连再挣扎一下的希望都没有了……阿不思·邓布利多这次找了个会使诅咒害怕的家伙来。

 

我不知道霍格沃茨作为一所千年名校，为什么不能像很久以前的麻瓜学校那样，要求所有的教职工保持单身，这样才能方便我们醉心于研究，更好地教育下一代。你们看，既然我已经决定辞职，也不用再顾虑什么，我准备揭露这所学校的真实面目，免得有人继续被它虚假的招聘广告和招生宣传蒙骗。

 

我一定会在近期辞职，哪怕只是为了摆脱这办公室里糟糕又烦人的人际关系。

"西弗，拿一块饼干吃吧，我从蜜蜂公爵订的新口味。"没错，发出邀请的是我的老对手，米勒娃·麦格。很显然她正为这个学年的魁地奇比赛里波特家的小崽子拔了头筹感到高兴，摆出胜利者的姿势向我炫耀。

这种除了甜和腻尝不出任何味道的小东西对人有什么好处？它们只会消磨伟大的意志，看看邓布利多就知道了，他本来还总是做些正确的决定，几十年来一天都没断过的小点心让他变成了一只喋喋不休的老蜜蜂，现在身边又多了他那个更加烦人的德国男友。

总之，这盒饼干简直一无是处，除了左下角那一格的接骨木花味的夹心，也许我下班后可以看一下蜜蜂公爵的订货单，如果有单种口味的盒装……

糟糕的是我还没来得及利用课间时间把带着订购清单的猫头鹰打发走，就看到了桌子上那满满的一盒来自蜜蜂公爵的垃圾食品，还能再坏一点吗？看来已经发生了，米勒娃在我上课的时候帮我签收了包裹，现在我不用等魁地奇的决赛结束就可以躲着她了。

"你给他寄了糖果！"德国佬的英语我不用抬眼皮都听得出来……等等！这两个人为什么会在这里，四巨头在上，你们看看学校现在已经腐败成什么样子了，校长大下午的和男朋友一起带着一身黄油啤酒的味道到处乱晃，还不停地滥用在校园内幻影移形的权力……

"放松点，盖勒特。关心员工也是校长的职责，西弗勒斯应该学会发现甜食的美妙之处，糖果能使人快乐。"

"那你也用不着给他寄这么多糖果！"

"他经常送别人糖果，不只是我，上个月特里劳妮也……"我觉得我应该解释一下，当然不只是为了阐述清楚我的尴尬境遇，毕竟他们两个最好不要在这里吵架，考虑到这座千年古堡的完整性。

"哼！"

不出所料，解释并没有什么用，格林德沃怨毒的眼神几乎可以凝练出一个实体化的阿瓦达了，看来我暂时不适合待在自己的办公室里，不如提前去教室，波特和韦斯莱家小崽子笨手笨脚的样子说不定能让我开心一下。

嘭！走到走廊的第一个拐角时我听到玻璃瓶子碎裂的声音，这个音色听起来是我装蝾螈眼睛的那个……

走到第二个拐角的时候我还是能听到格林德沃不满的大声嚷嚷。

"这盒糖果太傻了！还好不是最傻那种花哨的心形盒子，打着巨大的蝴蝶结，有时候傻乎乎的扫帚邮递员偏要挑人多的大厅喊寄件人和收件人的名字，太傻了！我可不敢想象下个周我回德国魔法部办事的时候遇到这样的事该怎么处理。"

好的，我们大概知道下个周的报纸头条是什么了……

 

去地下教室一路上还算顺利，除了在大门那里又遇到了那个大块头的保护神奇动物课的教授。

"淡定一点儿，别再挥舞你手上那两只得了鸡瘟的公鸡了，除非你想让每个路过这里的人都打喷嚏。"

"斯内普教授。"那颗比龙蛋还大的脑袋响亮地抽了一下鼻涕，"您一定得去学校的鸡舍看看……庞弗雷夫人说她不是兽医，邓布利多教授太忙了，我不应该为这点小事去麻烦他……"

"那我**也不——算了，我放学之后会去看看的，应该只需要一瓶正确的药水。"

"好人，斯内普！"

鲁伯·海格换上了一副比哭还难看的笑脸，用给他的毯子掸灰的力度拍打我的肩膀，让我险些因为后背受伤去请上几个月的病假，又一个劲儿地道歉。

我只好忍痛挥手让他不要在意，看吧，我身边净是这样的同事。

 

巫师界真的在不停地堕落，十几年前的教室里至少还能有一个可爱聪明又上进的学生——现在的小崽子们，除了喜欢炫耀自己的万事通小姐就只剩那些脑子加到一起也装不满一只青蛙的脚指甲的呆瓜，最惹人烦的还是那个顶着波特家祖传大脑袋的家伙……

"游戏时间结束了，先生们。"我没收了他们的噼啪爆炸牌，黑着脸把课本摔到讲桌上。"纳威·隆巴顿！如果我让你找一种未知毒物的解药你要去哪里找？"

"去……它的栖息地附近，世间万物都在平衡之中。"

"什么可以逆转迷情剂的药效？"

"水仙花粉，先生。"

"既然你们的脑子里多少装了点有用的东西，为什么测试的时候——"

"斯内普教授！这次测试的内容格林德沃教授上午上课的时候用了半节课讲完了黑魔法防御术的内容，然后顺便讲完了这张卷子，也许您可以继续给我们介绍第34章的……"

"够了！万事通小姐，格兰芬多扣5分，下课！"

 

我离开教室的时候看到波特家的小崽子和韦斯莱家的红毛崽子的脑袋凑在一起，他们已经笑裂了，但我却不能给他们每人扣50分，毕竟波特刚赢了一场比赛，我不能让那群蠢乎乎的狮子抓住把柄，进而造谣我嫉妒他们……事实上我根本不需要在意这些事情了，因为我现在马上就会去向校长提出辞职！

你们是不是以为我会用魔药课本狠狠地敲他们的后脑勺，或者抓着这两个傻瓜的脑袋让他们撞到一起？是的，我是想这样做来着，如果我昨天没有给凯瑞迪·布巴吉的新书写三百个推荐词的备选方案的话。该死的，我对麻瓜研究学没有丝毫的兴趣，一半的麻瓜血统没给我任何好处！除了又酸又痛的手腕！

 

好在我很快就可以摆脱这些烦人的办公室关系了，以我的才华绝对可以找到更好的岗位，而邓布利多和他不要脸的男朋友却很难找到像我这样优秀的魔药学教师和药剂师了。

"邓布利多教授，非常遗憾，恐怕我从明天开始就不会来上班了……"

"好的，回去好好休息，西弗勒斯。"邓布利多愉快地回答我。

什么？竟然没有失落也没有挽留，难道我的意思没有表达清楚吗？连告别晚会都没有？算了，我直接回家好了，不出三天这里就会乱成一团，他们会登门请我回来的。没错，那个时候我再狠狠地拒绝。

当然我是一个信守承诺的人，离校之前没有忘记去帮忙治疗鲁伯·海格的公鸡。

 

辞职之后我本该度过一个美妙又轻松的夜晚，没有补课，没有偷偷从床上溜下来的学生崽子，也没有工作时间之外需要配制的生发、减肥、减龄和咳，避孕魔药……然而进行了一些有意思的研究之后又看了一会书，我躺在床上却失眠了，翻来覆去大概数完了全英国的绵羊也没能入睡……

该死的，我认输！跳下床让猫头鹰把今天份的魔药带给那两个狡猾又无耻的家伙之后，猫头鹰飞走的那一刻我也终于没有了心理负担，一沾枕头就睡了过去——看来我需要马上找一份新工作了。

 

事实证明我在魔药学界还是很有影响力的，还没等我递简历邀请信就一封接一封地送了过来，现在我需要做的只是选一份令人满意的工作，开始全新的人生和全新的工作……

巫师界的经济已经这么不景气了吗，薪资和霍格沃茨差不多的只有两份，不过问题不大，我应该先看一下具体的工作内容:

"波特牌洗发水诚聘技术顾问！"

波特家的洗发水作坊？！！这个想都别想，好的，我们排除了这一个选项，再来看一下剩下的选择。

"圣芒戈魔法伤病医院不孕不育和妇产专科热烈欢迎魔药专家西弗勒斯·斯内普先生……"

经过一番考虑之后，我想还是霍格沃茨更适合我。

 

"真高兴看到你回来，西弗勒斯，我们正发愁怎么写招聘广告呢！"又是这套说辞，狡猾的教授头子根本没有真的在担心我辞职。

"我希望这次校长家属不要再干扰我的工作了，不然我真的会辞职的。"

"但是那帮崽子显然觉得我讲得更好。"

"大家都来尝尝我新榨的果汁吧！"斯普劳特端着一个大盘子走过来。

赫奇帕奇总是喜欢搞这些东西，用小恩小惠来收买人心，虽然这杯酸酸甜甜的小玩意儿还是挺好喝的。

霍格沃茨的办公室真是烦人啊，我一定要立马辞职，开始属于我的自由人生。这样想着，我举着杯子坐到了弗立维的位子上，打开他的糖果盒，挑了一只糖耗子吃了起来……


End file.
